


Crazy in Love

by ifzi0531



Series: "You're always gonna be my baby." [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Sweet, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><strong>"But you still haven’t answer my question." Zayn says and pouts and this time, it's Niall who is pulling Zayn's face into a kiss and when they pull away again, Niall grins widely. "The answer is obviously yes! Of course I'd marry you, you idiot!"</strong><br/> </p><p> </p><p>(One-shot sequel to my other story - "You're always gonna be my baby.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So out of the three endings from "You're always gonna be my baby.", I just have the most feeling towards Ziall, so here it is. The one-shot sequel. Enjoy reading :)

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm here! The view is beautiful!" Niall says, his eyes sparkle brightly and Zayn thinks that it couldn’t get more beautiful than that.

 

"Weird. Since you've been living here for like what, 7 years? Yet you haven’t even been to The London Eye." Zayn teases and Niall grins and shakes his head. 

 

"Well, unlike some people, I really have a busy life." Niall says and sticks his tongue out. Zayn laughs at Niall's action while shaking his head.

 

"Excuse, excuse." He says as he looks at Niall. They fall quiet for a moment after that, enjoying the beautiful view of London from their spot, before the gondola stops at the top of the wheels, shaking slightly. 

 

"Okay, why does it stops?" Niall asks as he frowns nervously. "Is it broken?" he asks again as he peers down to see the ground. The people down there look so small and Niall swallows thickly. "Zayn?" Niall turns around, suddenly alarms with Zayn’s sudden silence.

 

Niall lets out a surprise gasp as soon as he turns around to look for his boyfriend only to find that Zayn is on his knees, holding a tiny box which is positively looks like a ring in it, and stares at Niall. 

 

Zayn smiles at Niall's surprised expression. Niall’s mouth is agape and his blue eyes are so wide that it reminds Zayn on why he fell for Niall at the first place. "Niall James Horan, will you marry me?"

 

Niall makes a choke sound at Zayn's question and starts to ramble on. "You planned this? No wonder the guy only let two of us in this big gondola. I thought it was because low season, no tourist.." 

 

Groaning, Zayn shakes his head and starts to stand up from his position. Then he grabs Niall's face and pulling his boyfriend into a kiss to shut him up. When they pull away, Zayn pads his thumbs over both of Niall's cheek and smiles at his adorable boyfriend. "God, Niall. You know I love you, right?" 

 

Niall smiles in return and nods. "I know. I love you too."

 

"But you still haven’t answer my question." Zayn says and pouts and this time, it's Niall who is pulling Zayn's face into a kiss and when they pull away again, Niall grins widely. "The answer is obviously yes! Of course I'd marry you, you idiot!"

**

“They’re back!” Adam yells, his face excited as he bounces off the couch and goes to hug both Niall and Zayn as soon as both of them step into the living room. 

“Hye baby, do you miss me?” Niall asks, ask he hugs his son tightly and Adam chuckles. 

“Of course! Uncle Harry and Uncle Liam are no fun.” Adam says.

“Hey! I was fun, okay. I made you watch Bambi.” Harry says, trying to tickle Adam and the kid laughs, trying to hide behind his father. 

Niall laughs and swats Harry’s hand away from reaching his son. “Stop it Hazza.” He says, trying to sound stern but fails as he laughs at Harry’s ridiculous long limbs trying to tickle a little kid. 

Harry pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Liam, Adam hates us.” He says and Liam who was only watching silently earlier, steps beside Harry and wraps his arm around his bestfriend. 

“I know. I’m wounded.” He says, mimicking Harry’s pout and Adam slowly comes out from his hiding place and steps towards Harry and Liam. 

“I was just joking.” Adam says as he tugs both of Harry’s and Liam’s shirt, tilting his head to look at them and of course, who wouldn’t fall under that big blue innocent eyes? 

Harry and Liam melt under Adam’s charm and hug the kid and Niall leans onto Zayn, watching the scene with a smile. Zayn wraps his arm around Niall and smiles too. “Should we tell them about the big news now?” He whisper to Niall’s ear.

Niall’s cheeks turn slightly to the red shade but he nods nonetheless. “You tell them.” He says as he glances at Zayn. Zayn grins and clears his throat, trying to get Liam’s, Harry’s and Adam’s attention. 

“Guys, we have something to tell all of you..” Zayn starts and all the other three turns to look at Zayn and Niall. 

Harry squints his eyes curiously while Liam is waiting patiently and Adam just looks confused. Now that he thinks of it, Harry finally realizes that Niall and Zayn look different tonight. They look happier and content and there’s something on Niall’s face that Harry couldn’t quite pinpoint on what is his emotion. His eyes travels to their tangled hands and that’s when he sees it. A ring on Niall’s finger and Harry gasps. 

“OH.MY.GOD!” He shrieks, startling Adam and Liam. 

Zayn laughs at Harry’s expression and knows that Harry had seen the ring on Niall’s finger. “So, Niall and I are engaged.” Zayn says casually and it takes few seconds before Harry and Liam yells excitedly and goes to hug both of the newly engaged couple. 

“What does that means?” A tiny voice asks and Niall’s eyes go wide as he crouches down in front of his son, follow by Zayn. 

“It means that, Zayn and I are going to get married.” Niall explains to his now 9-year-old son. 

Adam’s eyes go wide as he looks back and forth between Niall and Zayn before he finally grins happily. “So I can have two daddys now?! Cool!!” Adam shrieks and hugs both Niall and Zayn before he leaps out and heads toward the phone. “I’m going to tell my bestfriend about this!” He says excitedly and leaves the living room. 

Niall and Zayn stand up, watching the bouncy kid who is now talking animatedly on the phone, clearly talking to his bestfriend. Niall feels relief as Adam seems to accept their news easily because God knows if Adam is opposed to the idea of him marrying Zayn, Niall would break it off in the heartbeat. Thank God it doesn’t come that point. 

Niall then turns to look at Harry and Liam who are standing, still congratulating them over the news and Niall starts to speak. “So, Hazza, how do you feel about being my best man?” He asks and the curly-haired guy stops talking and he looks at Niall’s disbelievingly. 

“Really? Me? You want me to be your best man?” Harry asks, his voice louder, showing that he is beyond believe and he steps closer to face Niall. “You want me to be your best man at your wedding?” He repeats again and Niall nods confidently. “Of course, Nialler! I’d be honoured to!” Harry exclaims and pulls Niall into a tight hug. But then Harry pulls away abruptly and his head turns to look at Liam and Zayn. 

“But what about Liam?” He asks as he looks at Niall again. There are always been three of them but for Niall to choose him..

“Well, I asked Liam to be my best man.” Zayn pipes in and Liam nods beside him. “And I agreed.” Liam says. 

Harry grins widely. “Yeay! One happy family at home!” He says as he pulls them all into a pile of hug. Niall and Zayn look at each other and smiles. This will be the new beginning to all of them. A happy beginning. 

**

Niall can feel his migraine forming as he looks at his things-to-do list on the table and he rubs his temple tiredly. He picks up his pen to tick the things that had been done and yet still, there are so many things left to do. He is about to sigh again when suddenly Zayn’s voice is behind him. 

“I’m going out. Have something to do at the gallery.” Zayn announces as he puts on his jacket and Niall turns around sharply. 

“You’re going out?” Niall asks slowly but from his tone, Zayn knows something is wrong. 

“Yeah. Why?” Zayn asks, clueless on what is happening as Niall suddenly stands up and stares at him. 

“You’re going out?” Niall starts. “Have you forgotten that we need to discuss on the stuffs that need to be discussed before the wedding?” He adds as he looks at Zayn madly. How could Zayn forget about that? 

Zayn’s lips turn to an ‘o’ shape as he scratches his hair. “Yeah, about that..see, I’ll let you decide whatever you want, yeah?”

Niall can literally feel his blood boils as Zayn finishes with his words. “You want me to decide?!” He asks incredulously. And when Zayn nods, Niall explodes. “As far as I’m concerned, this is _our_ wedding. Not mine! And from the look of it, I’m the only one who makes the effort here. I was the one who picked the caterer, I was the one who picked the place, I was the one who picked the band and shit..”

“Niall..” Zayn says, trying to cut off his fiancée who seems so upset. 

“No, Zayn! You listen to me! Do you know how much time and energy and effort that I put through all of these things? Where were you? Always hiding in your stupid gallery and doesn’t even ask me about all the things that I’ve done? Do you know how much stressed I’m in at the moment? I did so many things beforehand yet there are so many things left to do and the ceremony is only a few days away and yet, you doesn’t even seem to care!” Niall says and he doesn’t realize that he is yelling at Zayn until he feels his throat dries and his eyes are fill with tears of frustration. 

“Niall..” Zayn calls out again, this time he steps closer to pull Niall into his hug and whispers softly at the top of Niall’s hair as he lets Niall leans onto his chest. “Babe, I’m so sorry. I thought you like doing all these things. I thought that it’ll make you happy cause I only want to see you happy at your wedding, babe. I’m sorry. Clearly I thought wrong.” 

Niall feels his anger dissipates at Zayn’s soft voice and sincere tone as he clutches at Zayn’s shirt and starts to cry. “I’m so tired…I mean..I don’t know that organizing a wedding could be this hard..” He says between his sobs. 

“I know, babe..” Zayn says again as he one of his hand on Niall’s back, rubbing it soothingly, trying to calm his fiancée. 

“I’m sorry that I yelled..” Niall says again, his sobs are reduced to sniffling but the tears are still falling. 

Zayn nods understandingly. “I know. It’s my fault.”

Niall shakes his head slightly. “Not your fault. I’m just…stressed..” 

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry I called your gallery as stupid. I didn’t mean it.” 

Zayn smiles. “I know, babe.” 

Niall buries his face further onto Zayn’s chest and wraps his arms fully on Zayn’s waist. “You’re so unbelievably understanding and amazing, you know that?” Niall mumbles. If only he is in Zayn’s position, he would explode too but Zayn, Zayn just holds him like this and soothes him and fuck, which star he shoots that makes him get the guy as amazing as Zayn as his partner? 

Zayn chuckles and nods. “I know.” He says, pulling away from Niall and wipes away the remaining tears on Niall’s face. Niall stills on his position, closing his eyes but when Zayn tries to make Niall to open his eyes, Niall winces and Zayn frowns. “Headache?” He asks and Niall hums in response, making Zayn looks at his boyfriend’s face. Niall seems pale and Zayn’s protective mode kicks in. “Let’s go to bed, yeah.” He then put one of his arm around Niall’s shoulder and the other one is hook under Niall’s knee. 

Niall’s body jerks and he opens his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asks and Zayn only grins at him as he lifts Niall’s body up slowly. Niall chuckles. “Are you going to carry me to the bed in bridal style before we are actually married?” He teases and for once, it’s Zayn’s turn to blush. 

“Well, they say practice makes perfect.” Zayn replies cheekily and Niall chuckles again as he wraps his arm around Zayn’s neck as his fiancée is carrying him to their bedroom. 

“You’re too sweet, Zayn.” He mumbles sleepily and doesn’t even realize when he starts to sleep. 

**

Zayn wakes up and blinks his eyes to clear his vision before he glances over at the table clock. Apparently it’s still early and he doesn’t know why he wakes up. He tries to go back to sleep but fails and he tries not to groan because he doesn’t want to wake Niall up. He tilts his head to the side, to see Niall’s face who is curling himself onto Zayn, his head on Zayn’s arm and Zayn stares at Niall’s peaceful face. He runs his finger ghostly on Niall’s eyes, his nose, his lips and Zayn feels his heart burst with love for the guy. For the lovely Irish guy who managed to catch his heart few years before and his love for Niall is only growing stronger from day to day. Zayn couldn’t refrain himself for kissing the top of Niall’s nose lightly and that’s when Niall’s eyes flutter open. 

“Hey..” Niall mumbles, his voice cracks sleepily and Zayn smiles. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

Niall smiles slightly and tries to move his head to see better view of Zayn but then he feels like he is going to be sick. 

Zayn frowns as he notices Niall’s pale face and he lifts his head up in alarming motion. “What’s wrong?” 

Niall groans and rolls to his back, leaving Zayn’s arm and pushes his face into his pillow instead. “Urgh, I feel bad.” He says and groans again as another wave of nausea threatens to come out from his mouth. 

Zayn sits up and reaches for Niall to feel for the temperature and once he puts the back of his hand on Niall’s forehead, he scowls worriedly. “You’re sick.” He announces as he shifts to sit at the other side of Niall, near the edge of the bed.

Niall curses quietly as he remembers that he has things to do for the day and why must he be sick for now? He tries to sit up but a hand on his chest is stopping his movement and he glances up to see a worried face of Zayn hovering over him. “Lay down. You’re sick.” Zayn orders sternly and Niall almost rolling his eyes at Zayn’s tone. 

“But, I’ve things to do for today..” Niall whines and tries to sit up again but once again, Zayn wouldn’t allow it to happen.

“I’ll take care of it.” Zayn assures as he starts to stand up, tucking Niall in and brushes some of the bangs across Niall’s forehead, leaning down to kiss Niall’s temple. “Just get some rest. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll buy some medicines and I’ll wake you up to eat them, yeah?” 

Niall sighs, knowing that he couldn’t argue on what Zayn had said so he tries to curl himself into a ball instead, because suddenly he feels cold. “Mmm..kay..” He mumbles drowsily and starts to drift off to sleep again. 

**

Zayn watches as Niall’s eyes flutters open and slowly, the blue eyes that Zayn misses so much opens and stares right into his own eyes. Zayn smiles. “Hello, there.” He greets and Niall smiles in return. 

“Hey.” Niall says as he tries to lift his head up. “How long I was out?” He asks as he tries to sit down, leaning on the head of the bed. Zayn helps prepping up a pillow before Niall leans on it and sits tiredly. 

Zayn shifts and sits near the edge of the bed, facing Niall and reaches out to feel Niall’s temperature again. “Almost two days. But now..” He pauses and tries to justify of Niall’s temperature. “I think you’ll live.” He says and Niall chuckles. 

“Yeah, I feel better.” He says truthfully. There’s only a small pounding headache left and his body feels better and he knows it has to do with some of the medicines that are on the bedside table. 

Zayn nods and smiles. “That’s good. You’ve been quite gone for these couple of days. But I think it was cute when you were mumbling in your sleep. You sounded like a baby.” Zayn teases. 

Niall’s face turns into a crimson colour and he punches Zayn’s arm playfully. “Shut up.” He mumbles shyly and Zayn shakes his head at Niall’s cuteness.

“There’s someone wants to see you. Or maybe two of them.” Zayn says. 

Niall raises his eyebrows. “Who?” 

As in on cue, Adam’s head pokes in by the door and he looks unsurely between Zayn and Niall. “Daddy? Can I see you?” He asks with a tiny voice. 

Niall glances at Zayn. “But what if he gets sick?” He asks worriedly. 

Zayn shakes his head and pats Niall’s head gently. “He won’t, love. You’re better now, and you seem like you’re already getting rid of the flu. It’ll be okay.” Zayn assures and Niall finally nods. 

“Come here, Adam.” Zayn beckons and Adam grins widely and bounces towards the bed, follows by Harry who is apparently had been standing behind the door with Adam earlier. 

“Daddy! I miss you!” Adam says as he crawls on the other side of the bed and lays his head on Niall’s chest, cuddling onto his father. 

Zayn and Harry smile at the affections between the father and son. Niall wraps his arms around Adam and puts his chin on Adam’s hair, rocking his son slightly. “I miss you too. Sorry I was sick and couldn’t see you.” 

“It’s okay, daddy. Uncle Harry and Papa Zayn are looking out for me.” Adam says as he smiles at Niall. 

Niall raises his eyebrows and looks at Zayn. “Papa Zayn?” 

Zayn blushes slightly and shrugs. “Well, he said he was confused if he has to call both of us as daddy in the future, so I told him he could call me Papa.” Zayn explains and Niall grins widely. 

“Auw, that’s so cute.” He exclaims and of course, Harry who is standing beside the bed, crackles up at Zayn’s blush. 

“Your face!” Harry points to Zayn between laughter and Zayn just rolls his eyes. After Harry sobers up, he turns to look at Niall and smiles. “You look better compared to couple of days before.” He states and Niall nods. 

“Yeah. Feel better too. There’s no more urges to throw up.” Niall says. 

“Throw up?” Harry says as he scratches his chin, looking like he is thinking. “Are you pregnant?” He asks cheekily and burst into laughter like he had made the best joke ever. 

Zayn snorts loudly, Niall widens his eyes and Adam asks innocently. “Really? I can get a little brother?” 

Niall scowls at Harry. “I know you read too many fictions by your fans about Mpreg but I hate to break it to you, Hazza, in real life, men can’t get pregnant.” He deadpans before he turns to look at Adam. “I can’t give you little brother, baby. Just ignore everything Uncle Harry had said, yeah?” 

Adam looks confused but he nods nonetheless. “Oh, okay.” 

Niall groans miserably as he pulls away from Adam’s cuddling. “Urgh, Harry. Take him out. He’s too young for me to talk about the birds and the bees. And please don’t start to corrupt my son yet.” 

Harry smiles cheekily as he pulls Adam with him. “Sorry, Ni. Get well soon.” He wishes chirpily before he leaves the room with Adam in tow, asking his Uncle Harry to buy him an ice-cream. 

Once Harry and Adam leave the room, Zayn chuckles. “You have a weird best friend.” 

Niall who is starting to close his eyes, snorts. “I know.” He says as he rubs his temple absent-mindedly and Zayn frowns. 

“Still got a headache?” Zayn asks.

Niall hums in response and Zayn shifts to sit beside Niall on the bed. He then pulls Niall to his chest, one hand around Niall’s lithe body and one hand is on Niall’s scalp, massaging it slowly. “Better?” 

“Uh huh..” Niall replies drowsily.

Zayn smiles. “We’re getting married in less than a week..” 

“I know..”

“Are you nervous?” 

Niall shrugs slightly. “I don’t know. A little, maybe. You?” 

Zayn shrugs as well and leans to kisses Niall’s temple. “Me too.” 

**

There was one big thing that Zayn had forgotten when he asked Liam to be his best man for his wedding; Danielle was pregnant. So when suddenly he gets a call from Liam, saying that Danielle is about to give birth, Zayn panics. Because his wedding day is the day after tomorrow and hell, tomorrow night they are about to rehearse and stuff and his best man is missing, accompanying his wife in a labor room and of course will be busy with the new baby. Zayn almost bangs his head on the table when suddenly his phone buzzes and he looks at the message. 

__

_Just arrived at the town. See ya tomorrow. :) - Lou_

Zayn smiles at the text. He was glad when Louis agreed to come to his wedding despite all of their histories. He loved, well, still love Louis as his best friend and he knows everyone has moved on so it’s the right thing to do instead of losing out of touch. He is about to reply to Louis’s text when suddenly an idea pops into Zayn’s head. 

__

_Great to hear that, mate. Meet me up tonight? – Z_

It only takes a few seconds before Louis reply with a yes and Zayn grins. Then he calls Niall. 

Before Zayn knows it, it is already night time and both of Niall and him are walking hand-in-hand as they enter the restaurant. He had told Niall about his plan and being the great guy that he is, Niall had supported him with the idea. Now it’s Louis’s turn to agree with the idea. 

“Zayn? I thought you’d come alone.” Louis says as soon as Zayn appears on the side of the table, with Niall besides him. 

“Wow, way to get rid of me, Tomlinson.” Niall jokes as he slides into the furthest side of the booth, follows by Zayn. When both of them settle down, they glance at each other, before Zayn looks at Louis. 

“Look, Lou. I need a favor.” Zayn starts and Louis raises his eyebrows. 

So Zayn starts to explain about Liam’s condition and how he is lack of a best man at the moment and when he stops explaining, he starts to ask. ”Would you be my best man, Louis?” 

Louis widens his eyes disbelievingly. “You want me to be your best man,Zayn?..but..” Louis startles as he glances at Niall unsurely. 

“Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I hope you know that I just don’t want you to be like a last choice. I wanted you to be my best man but you were out of touch at that time and you moved…” Zayn explains. 

Louis shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. I understand. I’d be honoured to be your best man, Zayn..but..” 

“But what?” Niall asks, suddenly piping in into the conversation. 

Louis looks at Niall and Zayn back and forth before he slumps back to his seat. “I’m afraid you’re still mad at me, Niall. And it would be awkward for all of us…maybe..” 

Niall and Zayn look at each other and Niall reaches for Zayn’s hand under the table, squeezing it gently. “I’m not mad at you anymore, Louis. I’m happy now.” With Zayn, he wants to add but Niall knows both Louis and Zayn know what he means by his words. 

Louis takes a look at the couple in front of him and he could see how beaming those two are at the moment. He realizes that what Niall say is true and he is glad for them, honestly. But part of him is still feeling guilty for hurting Niall and Zayn before and he feels like he doesn’t deserve to be there with them. 

“Lou, you’re my best friend, then, now and maybe forever.” Zayn starts, doesn’t care on how cheesy he sounds as long as he gets his point across. “Niall and I had talked about this. We forgave you a long time ago, Louis. Everyone makes mistake. We are truly happy you’re here with us, Lou. You are one of the important persons in our life, despite whatever happened before. We both are willing to let bygone be bygone and we hope you are willing to do the same too. We just want you here, mate.” Zayn says and Niall nods after that, agreeing with Zayn. 

Louis blinks back his tears and he hears the sincerity of Zayn’s voice and how he misses both Niall and Zayn as his friends. He loved Niall, he knew that but now he knows that he didn’t love Niall like Zayn love the guy. They deserve each other because they make each other happy and for them to want Louis back after what he did, Louis feels so thankful for that. “Guys, thank you…I just..fuck..I thought I don’t deserve your forgiveness..” He says, his voice wavers. 

“You do, Louis. You’re our friend.” Niall says. 

Louis chokes back a sob and waves his hands over his face, trying to stop the tears that are about to come out. “Shit, you guys are too sweet.” He says, trying to joke because hell yeah, Louis Tomlinson doesn’t do emotion. 

Zayn chuckles and Niall snorts at Louis’s reaction. “So? What about my idea?” Zayn asks, finally manoeuvring the conversation to the main point. 

Louis looks at both of the people in front of him. “I’d be honoured to be your best man, Zayn.” He says and Zayn cheers loudly, causing Niall to laugh and Louis to snort. 

Once their foods arrive, they fall into a casual conversation and Louis has a feeling that everything is going to be alright between three of them. “So, Lou. Got any new bloke at the new place?” Niall asks cheekily and Louis almost chokes on his broccoli. 

“Well, there’s this one guy..” Louis says and blushes. Niall and Zayn notices his blush and start to wolf whistle and of course they tease Louis endlessly after that. 

**

Niall is beyond panic and he suddenly feels lightheaded and out of breath and he doesn’t even realize that he is no longer standing. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself sitting on the couch and Harry is crouching in front of him, holding his hand and telling him to breathe. “Follow me, Ni. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…fuuu..fuuu..fuuu..”

Niall rolls his eyes at Harry’s ridiculous instruction. “I’m not fucking giving birth, Harry!” He says but he is thankful for Harry’s calm presence anyway. 

Harry laughs at Niall’s statement. “Well, you sure sounded like one.” And when Niall glares at him, Harry laughs again. “Okay, sorry. Just be calm, yeah. Everything is going to be fine.” Harry assures. 

“How do you know that?” Niall challenges. 

“Well, if they say two nipples have ESPN, then I have four nipples, that makes me ESPN plus BBC as well. I just know these things, don’t ask me how.” Harry quips and Niall laughs out loud at Harry’s ridiculousness. 

Harry smiles as he watches Niall laughs. At least his bestfriend doesn’t like he is going to pass out due to panic attack anymore. Niall takes a long deep breathe and starts to sober up, staring at Harry. “I’m scared, Hazza.” He admits. 

Harry raises his eyebrows confusingly. “What are you scared of?” 

Niall sighs. “I don’t know. This. Today. Being married to Zayn.” He says and pauses. “What if I’d screw up later? Sometimes I think I don’t deserve this. Deserve Zayn. He’s too good for me.” 

Harry shakes his head and puts his hands on both of side of Niall’s head, making his bestfriend turns to look at him. “Look, Ni. You were the one who told me that it’s all mind over matter. That if we **want** to be happy, it doesn’t matter where and with who, we **will** be happy. And don’t even think that you don’t deserve all of this happiness. You and Zayn complement each other very well, Ni. And both of you are really match made in heaven. So just be calm and just go with the flow and at the end of the day, you’d be married and I swear to God, you’d be alright. You both are going to be alright.” 

Niall blinks disbelievingly as Harry finish with his talking and smiles. “Thanks, Hazza.” He says sincerely. “Look at you, now. Grown up already.” Niall teases and Harry chuckles before he shifts to sit beside Niall and pulls the smaller guy into a hug. 

“I’m feeling like I’m giving my son away.” He says and Niall snorts at that. Then they both laugh together and by the time that someone from his relatives come through the door and announces to Niall that, “it’s time,” Niall can finally breathe calmly and he believes that everything is going to be alright. 

**

Niall and Zayn smile at each other as they are standing on the altar, in front of their families and friends and it’s only a matter of time they will be officially married and both of them are happy. Adam stands beside Harry as the ring-bearer and the kid is also smiling happily. 

Niall doesn’t realize what was the rest of the speech, except that part when the priest starts to say his names, then he starts to pay attention. “Niall James Horan, do you take Zayn Javvad Malik as your life partner for..” 

“Yes I do!” Niall answers eagerly and the whole church laugh at his outburst. Niall blushes at his impatience and Zayn just smiles at his adorable fiancée-soon-to-be-husband. “Sorry.” Niall mumbles shyly as he glances at the priest and they continue with the ceremony. Before they know it, both Zayn and Niall are officially married. 

**

Their first night together after their marriage, Zayn pins Niall on the bed, making the smaller guy grins widely as Zayn starts to unbutton his shirt. “You know how much Adam wants a little brother, don’t you think we should try to get him one now?” Zayn asks suggestively, joking with Niall but his eyes are full of lust and Niall is looking at Zayn with the same expression in his eyes. 

Niall laughs and wraps his arms around Zayn, neck, pulling his husband to be on top of him, their now naked bodies colliding. “Well, no harm trying, darling.” Niall jokes back. 

Zayn smiles widely as he starts to kiss Niall’s face, trailing his hand on Niall’s chest, down to Niall’s stomach and Niall can feel his breath increasing rapidly at the sensation. Then Zayn trails his hand on Niall’s nipple, rubbing it slowly, making Niall’s body arch slightly and Niall moans Zayn’s name quietly. Zayn smiles, knowing that is one of Niall’s soft spot and he starts to rub both of Niall’s nipple, kissing both of it in turns, and Niall moans again. “You like that, don’t you?” Zayn teases and Niall’s face is flushes, his eyes bright as he looks at Zayn. “You fucking teaser.” Niall says and Zayn laughs. They are about to continue with their thing when suddenly the door of their room is open and Adam is calling for both of their names. Zayn and Niall scrambles away from each other and hides themselves under the blanket, leaving only their faces expose. 

Adam looks innocently at both of his daddies and asking no question about their conditions. Because from what Adam sees, there is nothing wrong at that moment and Niall is glad for that. He doesn’t want his son to be scarred for life, thank you very much. 

“Hey Adam, what are you doing here so late?” Zayn asks calmly and Niall has to give his husband credit for that because at the moment, Niall’s heart is beating rapidly in panic and he is still panting from their earlier ‘activity.’ 

Adam stands beside the bed and shuffles his feet nervously. “Well, I couldn’t sleep. Then I remember I hadn’t kiss you guys goodnight for today..” He trails off. 

“Auww, baby. Come here.” Niall beckons and Adam leans to kiss Niall on the cheek and Niall does the same too. Then Adam goes to Zayn’s side of the bed and repeats on what he done to Niall. “Thank you, daddy. Thank you, papa. Goodnight.” Adam says as he waves them off and leaves the room. 

Once Adam leaves, Niall and Zayn look at each other, before Niall starts to laugh as he buries his face on Zayn’s chest. “Oh my God, that was close!” He says, laughing at the thought of them being almost caught by Adam. 

Zayn laughs too as he wraps his arms around Niall. “Yeah, remind me to lock the door tomorrow, if we want to ‘keep trying to get Adam’s a little brother’.” 

Niall snorts at the name given by Zayn but he loves it. He loves how perfect he feels in Zayn’s arms. How happy he feels by the way Zayn is treating him and suddenly he feels overwhelmed by the happiness. Niall tilts his head up, bringing his lips onto Zayn’s. “You know what? I love you so much, Zayn.” Niall declares as they pull away. 

Zayn smiles and stares at Niall’s eyes, admiring the beauty of Niall, inside and outside beauty, that is. “I love you so much too, husband.” They both smile at each other as they shift their bodies closer to each other. Their faces are so close and they can feel each other’s breath and Zayn trails his hand gently on Niall’s cheek. “Sleep well, yeah.” Niall hums and closes his eyes, relishing Zayn’s touch on his face. “You too, husband.” And as they both drifts off to sleep, their smiles never wash away from their faces.


End file.
